


slide

by keithundead



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Wordcount: 100-500, and i felt like writing a happy fic, minnesota au, the boys are happy in home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: kendall can rule the world.
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	slide

Kendall slides to a halt on the ice, dusting his skates with freshly shaved ice.

He hears the buzzing sound, then sees glowing red in front of the bleachers. He turns to see the prompter above him, and they fucking  _ won _ . They won, against every odd their shithead of a coach held against them. Every late night practice, every game in between, led to this. They won, for once.

The moment felt so… clean, so immaculate. The crowd, his mom, cheering; James and Carlos on the bench for misconduct rooting for him from behind the glass, even the ache in his shoulders all felt clean and wonderful and full of… hope and prosperity. He loves this, he worships moments like these. All his friends and family were with him, this is what he dreamed of.

Logan is the first one to start swivel-dancing on the opposing team’s side, and it makes Kendall laugh uncontrollably. His nerdy little friend, goofing around in front of Minnesota’s most buff junior league hockey team, what a character. His toothy grin spread across his face as he held his stomach from laughing. He’s never felt so happy in his goddamn life.

-

After being carried to the locker room on the shoulders of his teammates, Kendall truly felt like he was on cloud nine.

He showers, wraps his towel around his hips and takes a bench to himself after everyone. He has an overwhelming sense of anxiety when showering with other people, so Coach always lets him stay behind. It’s the silence he basks in the most, letting the cool breeze of the air conditioning glide over him. He smiles, leaning back on  _ his  _ bench and taking a breath of  _ his  _ breeze. Today, of course, belonged to Kendall. 

“Knock knock-” comes a familiar voice, and Kendall is quick to sit up and cross his legs.

“Hey, someone’s in here,” he tries to prevent the person from getting anywhere near him.

“Oh, Ken!” it’s James, thank goodness it’s James.

His smile returns at the sight of him, James was truly beautiful. He missed being on the ice with him, watching his swoopy hair under his helmet was breathtaking.

He shuffles for James to make the b-line to his their shared locker.

“We won.”

“No, you won. I was benched for two games, remember?” he ruffles his boyfriend’s hair, picking up his lucky comb from the locker.

“Whatever,” Kendall blushes at the contact, unable to contain a giggle falling from his lips, “I feel fucking amazing.”

“Would mister amazing like a kiss, then?” James holds his face, squishing Kendall’s dimpled cheeks. “My big brave hockey man.”

“Yes he would.”

The cherry on top of today’s day was feeling James’ gentle lips against his. The moment was immortalized in the back of Kendall’s mind as they sat in front of  _ their  _ locker. Kendall sat on  _ their  _ bench now, breathing in  _ their  _ breeze, and he couldn’t have felt more in love with the world than he did right now.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like a kames mood because theyre so sweet together


End file.
